titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Inquisition, Part Three.
Tyrants Issue 11, "Inquisition" (Part Three.) Front cover- Viral floats on the cover is electrical form, arms lunging at the reader as white-electric crackles centre around his fingers. His legs are currently shapeless as his electical self rises out of the slumping form of Horde. The comic opens with Texas Holdem looking through his sniper scope. We switch to the view of the sniper scope, where the hole in the wall, falling glass and flock of birds is visible. "We're on." The comic cuts to American Kestrel, leaping through the air, as he looks back to Texas. "What gave it away, Tex? Th exploding wall or the giant flock of birds?" The Kestrel straightens himself like an arrow as he plunges down. In the next panel, large brown wings grow out of his bare arms as he flies for the manor. Texas looks back to his scope, as he sees the flock of birds flying over the woodland. "Nah thats tha' Horde, chick. Less jus' hope its Viral in charge." Inquisitor stands in a forest clearing, Grapplor standing directly behind him, ready for action. Skyscraper's legs are only visible to the reader, as she stands at giant size. "Be ready", says Inquisitor. The birds fly down in a massive funnel of avian shapes, which condense down into Horde's human form. She smiles, putting one foot forward and flinging out both hands. "Ta-da! Got your information ''right ''here." She puts both fingers to her brow. "Viral. Good." Inquisitor strides forward, as a hand goes for his comm. "Its him. About to extract information. Any pursuit?" "None as o' yet, boss-man", says Texas Holdem. The comic cuts to the Kestrel in flight "And if there is any, I'll be on it in a sec," His body is shown in motion blur, as he plunges towards the house. "Then Tex, take their helicopter as planned. Horde is the only one who could pursue when we're in the air and she is currently... not an issue." "On it boss", comes the reply as Inquisitor approaches Horde. He puts two fingers to his forehead with one hand and holds out the flattened palm of the other. "Lets see what her mind contains." The comic shows the helicopter behind the woods the villains are in, and cuts to the cockpit, which is empty.In the next panel, Texas is in the pilot seat. "All righty, lets get this thang up and runnin'." There is a white flash upon the grass behind Horde, and out of it, appears Samson Slater. "Silhouette!" Skyscraper calls. Slater looks down at himself. "Sorry, Scrapey, but that doesn't really apply no more. White flash? Kinda opposite to black. I'd come up with a name, but I quit the hero business." "Just like you quit our business, you scum sucking traitor!" Skyscraper takes a step forward with a massive stomp. Grapplor moves in front of Inquisitor, whilst he concentrates. Samson shrugs. "Didn't pay well enough. GSPD wage is pretty good you know." "So why'd you quit that?" "Well, some other bad guys went and turned me into a Twlilight Lords possess Blitzkrieg. But you remember that, you were right? Shamrock told me she kicked your butt even with your added shadow skein!" "Shut UP!" The trees around Skyscraper are suddenly covered in frost. As she shrinks in size, but her eyes glow like red-hot embers. Viral rises up out of Horde's body as it drops through the floor "I think you got this, Quizzy. Hey, Silly." "Sammy, please. We just covered how Silhouette doesn't work anymore. Maybe you didn't hear whilst you were inside my girlfriend." Viral holds up his hands. "Hey, its not as bad it sounds!" Then he flies at Silhouette. "Look, there's enough love for both of ya!" Samson rolls to the side as Viral phases into the ground. "I might have no powers, but when your girlfriend finds monsters for a living, you need to keep in shape. Oh, and that means a lot of reading... oh, and did you know she never had a magic guy? Monsters, and no magic guy." He gets to his feet and slaps the book. "I'm no slouch with magic, you might remember." Grapplor stomps over "Too much talk! More fight!" He tears the book out of Silhouette's hands. "How you now without book, magic man!" "You see guys, MAGIC MAN! Now there's a thing I could work with... if only I could remember the damn spells... good thing I just cast Teleport isn't it!" He snaps his fingers and disappears in a white flash. He reappears above Leonie. "Probably should have stayed with my girl, Viral!" he yells back, then grabs onto one of her wrists, and snaps his fingers again. Both Horde and Silhouette are gone. "No! You idiots! I didn't have the information yet!" Inquisitor screams out. Skyscraper looks towards the house. "Well, there's only once place he was goin', sugah." As shrinks further in size, she fires a concentrated, wide beam of heat from each eye, and fires them at the roof, tearing a small but precise hole. "You bring the building down, how do we get our information?" Inquisitor snaps at Skyscraper. He turns and looks at his fellow hirelings. "Get ''in ''there and get me that woman!" "I don't think triggerin' alarms, matters no more, boss. You might want to come with." "Very well. Go! Go! I will follow!" His hand reaches for his comm again. "Slater has taken her. Teleportation. We think she has gone in the house, but they could be in the grounds to throw us. I need an aerial sweep, now!" "Thats just in my vocabulary, Inquisitor", comes the reply. The comic cuts to Samson and Horde, as they appear next to a large computer keyboard and wall-screen. Samson leaves her on the floor with a "Sorry" and looks on the desk and grabs a phone next to the keyboard. He goes through the speed dial and on the screen flashes 'GSPD.' "Time to see if Team Titan Germany are any good." He looks down at Leonie's body. "Is ''this ''why they dropped you? Getting possessed? Suppose I can't criticise though." "GSPD Germany, how may we help you?" "Yes, hello. My house is under attack by super-villains who just tried to kidnap my girlfriend. Oh, they now also have my book of spells. Admittedly, its currently in the hands of an idiot luchador, but I thought that was important to mention, nonetheless." "Sam... whats going on?" Leonie raises her head in confusion. The comic cuts to Viral flying up in through the broken window, as the roof holes has exposed only beams, bit a sufficient way in. Skyscraper increase in size again, freezing some trees in size around her as she does so, and lifts Grapplor and Inquisitor to the hole. Grapplor is tearing apart the magic book as he steps onto the top floor. Viral flies up into the roof HQ a bullets fly at him and through him. "Electrical energy, dumb-ass!!" he yells. The next page of the comic is a single page spread showing Horde and Samson standing ready in the corridor and at their side is a black bearded man in mechanic's overalls, wielding a crowbar, and an old, scarred military-looking man wielding a pistol. "Ve can't make a dent!" yells the old man back to Sam and Horde. "Get her out of h-" Viral flies at the old man, and phases through him. The old man grunts and stays on his feet, as Viral carries on at Horde. Horde kneels down and then springs into the air on her cybernetic legs as Viral sails by. "We are not leaving you" Horde says. "Samson, grabs Bernard, I'll take Hans." She thinks "Flis, tell Sam to go to the copter. We're coming back for you, they should be foccused on us." Samson nods, puts an arm round Bernard, snaps his fingers, and they disappear. Horde turns into a flock of swallows, and latches onto Han's old white shirt, lifting the old German into the air. Inquisitor and Grapplor are running down the corridor as the flock of swallows heads for them. The two throw themselves to the walls as they swarm by, right at Skyscraper's massive face blocking the hole, as she grins and fires out a blazing heat beam, which burns through about half of the cybernetic birds, who all screech in unison. Skyscraper shrinks out of view, but Hans still scores several shots against her, though seem to just bounce off of the giant woman's skin, as the swallows then let go of him in pain, and he is flung to the floor. Inquisitor puts his hands over his ears. "They scream as one. One mind. Good." He holds out a palm towards the flock. "Arrggggggh!" he screams, falling back against the wall, as blood leaks out of his ears. "Hundreds of mines... yet one... new... experience." He looks to the hole in the wall, which freezes over, as Skyscraper's face appears in front of it, Samson and Bernard teleport into the helicopter, Bernard in the co-pilot seat, Samson... onto Texas Holdem's lap. "What in t-" Silhouette jams an elbow back into Holdem's face, breaking the nose. "Ar- JES-" Bernard then punches him in the side of the head, but Tex moves his head and takes the blow, though it hat flies off. Tex then disappears as Samson drops into the seat. "Well, that went w-" CLICK. "He just teleported behind me, didn't he?" says Samson looking to Bernard. Samson then snaps his fingers and disappears. "Teleport fight!" he calls as he appears in the back of the helicopter behind Holdem. Holdem repeatedly dodges Samson, but is kept busy whilst Bernard takes controls of the helicopter, which has already been started by Holdem. "All right, hold him off, we're flying!" The helicopter takes off. Viral flies at the flock. "Well, lets see... if one bird is part of one big brain, mebbe I can still take her over for ya!" The birds however flow around him as he repeatedly grabs for them, but can't catch them. The birds then turn into a herd of buffalo. They look to Hans in unison, then to Skyscraper's face. He nods and climbs onto a lead buffalo. In the background, Grapplor leaps onto a buffalo's back himself. He is resisted, but he holds on. Skyscraper sees the buffalo all look at her, says "Oh my..." and takes a few steps back. Inquisitor holds both hands to his forehead. "With the initial shock of pain gone I should be able to... yes." He steps away from the fight back down the corridor and goes for his commlink, and whispers. "I have the information, but escape is... difficult. Execute plan B!" The comic cuts to Holdem, fighting in the back of the helicopter as he grins. "You've no idea how well timed that was, pardner! See ya, later, Slater!" Samson laughs. "You've been waiting to say that!" "One member o' this team got style, you know!" "So, whaddaya calls yourselves?" "Winners" says Texas Holdem. And then is gone. "What kind of name is- oh. Flis, I think they got what they came for." "They don't have Leonie. She is with Hans" comes the telepathic response. "I don't think thats what they came for!" he yells out loud. The comic cuts to hill overlooking the house where the villain team began. Then the comic cuts to behind the hill, where there is a winding road, and a large jeep parked on it. Inquisitor and Texas appear in it. Inquisitor speaks through his commlink again. "Kestrel, we are back at the primary getaway vehicle, pull out." Kestrel is circling the manor. He watches as the herd of buffalo leap out of the window right at Skyscraper, as she fires a beam of heat at them, striking a buffalo. All the buffalos roar out, as they fall towards the ground. "What about the others..." then he looks in the sky to see an appropriate jet. "Oh right, the distraction?" "We have what we came for, in my mind." "I suppose I should be glad you told me." "You were not in the fight. You can pull out. Do so, before the heroes land." "On itttttttt......." The Kestrel suddenly loses control of his wings and is pulled upwards, towards the approaching jet. "Kestrel? Kestrel?" Inquisitor calls. He looks up, and sees Kestrel seemingly flying at the jet. "What is he doing?" Holdem looks to him. "Time ta leave?" The comic cuts to the jet doors open, as standing in the doorway, is a mechanised suit, with a gold-fish bowl like-head, containing a blue, warted fish-like head, holding one metal gauntlet against the head, and the other palm outwards. "Got one." He then flings out his hand. Inquisitior watches as the Kestrel crashes down in the trees. The fish-man, Deep Thought, stands aside, as a black-shelled robot with a red triangular visor leaps out of the jet, increasing in size. "My turn", Herr Metal intones. Skyscrapers stands over the unconscious herd of buffalo. Both Hans and Grapplor lie on the floor. "Take that! Score one for Skyscr- oh damn." She sees the metal giant falling at her. "Looks like I just upscaled opponents." Inquisitor watches further as he sees the big explosion of dust from the landing of the giant on the giant. "Well?" says Holdem. "Time to leave." The jeep with the two villains drives off. The comic cut back inside the building as Viral calls. "Heroes are here. What now, Quizzy?" He turns to realise the villain is gone. "You bastard! I did nearly ''all ''the work here. Oh well. Might not be able to get out fast as you but... if missions done, ah'm still getting my pay." With that, he phases through the floor. End of issue.